bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Jasik
Please Update and edit the rough profile below into Wiki Format. Name: Jasik Species: Dasaka Caste and Clan: Menti Caste, Clan Dastana Gender: Male Appearance: Jasik's appearance (much like his twin sister Arsix) is one that strikes a strange balance between slightly intimidating and beautiful. He bears very handsome defined facial features with strong cheekbones and a sharp jaw-line. His eyes are dark, surly and bored where his sister's shine like bonfires, but they belie his drive and his improvisational wits. As royalty, he sports an extensive wardrobe, copper and orange and goldenrod, bearing his clan's colors proudly. Under the finery, Jasik is muscled and well-kept, a far cry from the slothful image he portrays, with colors of deep blue and ornate gold. Weapon(s): A single dirk, ordained with crystalline patterns, exactly the same as his twin sister's blade. Jasik has grown adept with throwing the blade on his own time. Mostly for fun. Rarely sees combat use; the blade is mostly ceremonial. Mask: Kanohi Ruru, Great Mask of Night Vision Powers: His clan's discipline is the Mindarm, so Jasik was of course trained in the art as soon as he was old enough, but he is also a fierce Soulsword. True to his personality, he plays pretend with his very energies, conjuring up large orbs of energy akin to those of an amateur Menti. Only his sister knows better - they are in fact his very Soulsword speciality, powerful firecrackers that can explode with force that can punch through a chest or blow through a wall with a flick of his wrist. Traits: Everything about Jasik is pretend. Though too bored and detached to even contemplate prolonged life on Sado, he has cultivated friends in the Imperial Palace that keep him up-to-date with the happenings of the royal family. Cultivating friends is something that comes easy to him; though he errs towards the controversial and his jests cut too close to the bone for many likings, Jasik is not a physically threatening man, nor does he threaten with words. He jests and lends assistance, and keeps the Dastana relevant by assuring that the money the clan bankrolls will be best put towards interests mutual to his family and to the lendee's. Biography: The Dastana did not fight as ably as they potentially could have in the most recent of the Fursic rebellions, but they suffered their own losses all the same; the Toroshu's oldest daughter and her uncle were killed fighting under Umbraline banners, leaving the clan without a First Son and without an heir. The birth of Arsix Dastana, then, was a welcome relief for the moneylending clan. The birth of her younger brother Jasik was a miracle - and a complication. More than once the sister was mistaken for the brother, and the brother was given the tasks fit for a future Toroshu, which gradually became so inconvenient that eventually Jasik was shipped off to Sado for Menti training a few years earlier than custom decreed. His sister did not find out until a mere three hours before Jasik was scheduled to depart; sometimes, when in need of a laugh, he remembers the look on his mother's face when Arsix promptly slugged Jasik in the cheek, walked over to his side, and refused to leave him until they were both on the ship to Sado together. While training in the Yards, he first met several of the Dasaka males who would soon grow up to be his fellow First Sons; among them was Kuno, a Fursic in a similarly male-bereft major clan. Many of the males had lost relatives to the latest Fursic uprising, and treated Kuno with thinly veiled distaste, but true to the style that would soon become his calling cardJasik sat back and watched the way the men interacted, learned their strengths and their weaknesses and slowly began drowning each of them in favors. He returned to Iki with his sister in tow, considerably more knowledgeable as a Menti - and as an information broker and courtier. He rarely leaves Iki now, only choosing to go to Sado when his sister's business demands it; as First Son and sworn shield to Arsix, Jasik prefers to sit back and let the simmering rivalry between Umbraline and Fursic boil over once again, just as it did a couple generations prior. But, he's slowly been forced to accept, it won't boil without help. Weakness(es): Jasik is not as powerful as his twin sister Arsix, and can be overcome physically more easily than many First Sons.Category:CharactersCategory:DasakaCategory:MentiCategory:Male DasakaCategory:SoulswordsCategory:Clan Dastana Category:Mindarms